rosariovampirecapu2bloodbondsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HolyGhoul57/Rosario + Vampire Capu2: Blood Bonds
Disclaimer:This anime belongs to its respective owner and I own only the rights to my original characters. Chapter 1: Yo Cuz!! Monday 12:00 AM Skies above North America I glanced at my watch it read 12:00 AM, glancing behind me I saw a gray haired boy sitting contently in a passenger seat next to the window with a usual scowl across his face. “Who could believe it me and my brother going to Japan must be a dream come true!” Was the thought going through my head last night before I found out how long the plane flight was going to take. But sure enough my feet finally steep foot off the dreadful plane and into the Japanese airport. I scanned around the area and people, stopping my scanning when I finally saw my cousin and his family holding up a sign with mines' and my bro's names on it. I could read the sign clear, it read Ryou Aono and Zenel Aono. The drive took about fifteen minutes and through out that whole car ride Zenel never lost the scowl on his face. “Well we're here kids.” Kasumi said. I turned back to take a good look at my cousin Tsukune Aono, he was seventeen years old like me and Zenel, he had dark brown hair with a strange spiky part on the back, had a bit of a tan, and wore a white dress shirt with a red tie over that he had a green blazer on and had khaki pants with black shoes. Apparently after some questions and answers I found out that the uniform he had on was from the academy me and Zen where going to attend, Yokai Academy. After all the catching up we all had to do me and Zenel where sent off with Tsukune to go to school and strangely enough our sleep was on the bus on the way there. Tuesday 6:00 AM Outside Boy's Dorm House I look around for my other group mates hoping that I wasn't to later nor to early. “Geez I hope I didn't take to long getting dressed.” I said. I couldn't help when I was getting dressed not to take a self evaluation, I had hair the same like Tsukune but my hair is jet black, I wore the school uniform, and had my trademark red headphones on softly on my ears. I felt a vibration in my left pocket I pulled out my cellphone. “Hello?” I said. “Hi, Ryo!” a kind voice said. A unexpected smirk came across my face knowing surely who is on the other side of the line. “So what classes do you have Ryo? I can't wait to see you.” a familiar voice said. “Well Kitty I don't know yet, see you when I see you than.” I said. I ended the call before heading into the entrance of Yokai Academy. I glanced at my watch it read 7:00 AM, I paced around the empty classroom wondering where the shop teacher is. I hear the door open I quickly glanced to the right to see a tan black haired girl with a blue cat motif walk in wearing the female school uniform. Before I can collect my thoughts the girl ran at me and gave me a warm hug. I softly pushed her off of me to break the hug before letting my trademark smirk emerge from my mouth . “Ryo I can't believe we share all the same classes!” Kitty Said. By the way this girl in front of me is none other than the sixteen year old Kitty Kat my best friend since childhood. It took us about ten minutes before we figured that shop class is a free period, meaning no teacher to supervise our conduct. I was making a wooden bike when Kitty grab my face and brought my face really close to hers. “What are you doing?” I said. She made a cute giggle before letting go of my face and walking back to the table she was working on. Tuesday 11:00 AM Cafeteria I felt uneasy as I walk through the lunch line, earlier on today I learn humans found on Yokai would be killed meaning that me, Zenel, Kitty, and Tsukune are going to hide our real forms. Kit motioned me to bring my lunch outside of the cafeteria to eat with her outside by a oak tree. I sat comfortably next to Kit with my back against the oak tree. “So Ryo what are you going to tell people, when they ask what monster are you?” Kitty asked. “Isn't it against the rules to reveal our true form to other student?” I replied. “I guess so, so what type of girls do you like?” Kitty asked. I blushed quickly when that random question came out of her mouth. “W-Why do you want to know?” I said. She made a cute giggle before answering my question. “It was be fun to know, Come on I would tell you the type of guys I like.” Kitty said. I let out a huge sigh when I was save by the bell, Kit quickly ran to class being that she likes to be the first one there. I got up throwing away my lunch and the lunch Kitty forgot to throw away before she rushed off. “Ryou....Ryou...” A psychotic voice said. I felt a sudden sharp pain topple my heart and I grasped the part of my shirt where the pan was coming from. My vision began to blur and I felt like I was getting drenched in a sudden burst of sweat. I tried to find something to grip on, I grasped one of the oak tree's branches before I felt a sudden feeling of nothingness overwhelm me. “Hahahaha......Ryou did you just pass out......idiot.” The voice said. Author Notes: Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it, please review and leave comments on how I can do better. P.S. The first three chapters are divided by the point of view of me, Zenel, and Tsukune. In other words chapter 2 is Zenel's POV and chapter 3 is Tsukune's POV. Category:Fan Fiction Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts